Combat Pour Vous
by Tha Black
Summary: “Estou orgulhosa de você.” Projeto Final-Distance.


**N/T:** Fanfic escrita para o Projeto H² Final-Distance da Seção H² do A3V. Songfic com a música "Wish You Were Here", Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Combat**** Pour Vous¹**  
por Luna Black

* * *

_So you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?_

Harry estava mortalmente pálido, os olhos verdes brilhando. Sentia o desespero em seu corpo, a mão tremendo levemente, mas se mostrando forte, imponente. Era preciso. Como Ministro da Magia devia manter o controle e decidir com calma. Tudo o que queria era perder o controle. Fazer qualquer coisa para trazê-la de volta. Cercado por seus filhos e sobrinhos, passando tranqüilidade enquanto embalava Rose. Virou-se ao ver a entrada se abrir e trazer luz para dentro da barraca.

"Eles não são muitos", Ginny murmurou, sentando-se próxima a Harry.

"Estamos protegidos", Ron completou, arfando. "Cada vez mais pessoas se juntam a nós".

O moreno manteve a expressão firme. Eles estavam tentando distinguir o céu do inferno. Mas para ele, aquele era _o_ inferno. Todos eles tinham esperanças, afirmando que era uma questão de tempo trazer Hermione de volta. Rose chorava em seu colo, trazendo os olhares aflitos de Hugo, Lily, Albus e James. E Harry tentava. Tentava passar por todo aquele inferno. E se segurava na ausência de Hermione.

Poderia ouvi-la dizendo "siga seu coração". Dera a si mesmo mais meia hora e se nada mudasse, agiria. Estava decidido. Lutaria pelas crianças, por sua família, pelo mundo.

Por Hermione.

Viu Ron levantando, saindo da barraca e entrando minutos depois. Por seu sorriso distinto, tomou o conhecimento de que cada vez mais bruxos entravam naquele campo de batalha. Sentiu uma pontada no peito, os dedos tremerem ao passarem pelo cabelo da menina. Rose ergueu o olhar para ele e Harry viu algo de Hermione nela. Além dos cabelos iguais e da postura ereta, havia um brilho, aquele que o faria seguir adiante.

Fazia horas que não se levantava, colocando a sobrinha no chão e esticando as pernas. Os olhares de todos pousaram sobre ele. Harry segurou a varinha com força, fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça ao perceber que Ginny tentaria impedi-lo.

Saiu, fechando os olhos diante a claridade do dia. O Sol no seu ponto mais alto. Percebeu todas as pessoas que estavam ali. Muitos por curiosidade, outros por honra, alguns buscando a glória. Parou em um ponto chave, vendo os olhares mais estreitos em cima de si. A linha que os comensais formavam a alguns metros de distância. Lançou um feitiço em sua própria garganta, para que _todos_ o escutassem.

_Did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?_

"Aos Comensais da Morte", disse ele, a voz mais grave. "E aos homens das Trevas, deixem que lhes diga uma coisa", fez uma pausa. "Vocês ganharam a guerra", o silêncio se espalhara por todos os lugares daquele campo aberto, atrás de Harry, Ron sentia a batida desesperada de seu próprio coração. "A engrenagens estão em movimento há muito tempo", disse Harry. "Sua vitória foi inevitável. Nunca antes isto ficou tão evidente quanto neste momento", seus olhos moviam-se pelos vultos vestidos de negro. "Os Aurores não poderiam vencer todas as batalhas, mas vocês colocaram a gota d'água. As trevas são o novo Deus".

"O que você está dizendo?", a voz esganiçada de Ginny soou distante para Harry.

"Vocês me levaram o que tenho de mais precioso, a única coisa no mundo que eu não imaginaria como seria viver sem, que eu não _conseguiria_ viver sem", ele sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos. "Há algo que mantém as pessoas funcionando, algo que é essencial, e elas só se dão conta quando estão na eminência de perdê-lo. As trevas venceram a batalha, nós nos rendemos", um rumor de perplexidade e confusão agitou o ar.

"Será que enlouqueceu?", a voz grossa de Ron foi ouvida por Harry.

"Mas a vitória das trevas", a voz de Harry foi se intensificando. "Custou-nos caro. Custou muito caro para cada um de nós", o silêncio permaneceu. "O nosso amor-próprio de seres humanos foi destruído. Alguém ainda se admira que as pessoas hoje se sintam mais deprimidas e derrotadas do que em qualquer outra ocasião da história dos bruxos?", Harry falava num tom quase hipnótico. "A velha guerra entre a luz e a escuridão está encerrada", possuía um vigor físico e na voz inigualáveis. "Vocês venceram. Mas não venceram honestamente. Venceram redirecionando nossa sociedade bruxa de modo tão radical que as verdades que outrora víamos como diretrizes agora parecem inaplicáveis. Luz e trevas sempre lutaram medindo a inteligência, distinguindo-se na maneira de lutar", Harry fez uma pausa. "Todos nós perdemos pessoas que nos eram queridas de cada um dos lados. Mas isto não pode continuar, é humanamente impossível", o brilho das lágrimas brilhava em seus olhos.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears  
Wish you were here_

"E hoje, estamos à beira de um precipício", disse Harry. "Nenhum de nós pode se dar ao luxo da indiferença. As trevas são poderosas, mas não são invencíveis. O bem pode prevalecer. Ouçam a voz de seus corações. Juntos podemos recuar deste abismo", disse com emoção, notando que havia milhares de bruxos no campo. Harry se ajoelhou e levou as mãos ao peito. "Rezem comigo por Hermione, por cada pessoa que deveria estar ao lado de vocês e que por algum motivo não está", todas as pessoas caíram de joelhos, aturdidas.

Ele abriu os olhos, fitando o horizonte vazio. Piscou várias vezes. Eles haviam ido embora. Sabia que não seria por muito tempo, que aquilo não estava acabado. Mas eles haviam recuado por aquele dia, ao menos. Harry levantou-se, entorpecido, sendo acompanhado pelos milhares de bruxos e então vislumbrou uma única presença ao longe. Paralisou, sentindo as lágrimas escorrem doloridas.

Saiu correndo, sentindo o próprio pulso. E ela vinha, enfaixada, mancando, ofegante. Harry deixou os pés o levarem, quase flutuando, ainda sentindo a terra e a grama queimada do Sol. Respirou com dificuldade, abrindo os braços e recebendo o corpo dela contra si.

"Oh, Deus... oh, obrigado, meu Deus", Harry dizia, afagando os cabelos dela. Ela comprimiu o corpo contra o dele, se perdendo no abraço. Hermione esqueceu o medo e a dor, a alma leve.

Sentiu o mundo sob seus pés e o céu sobre sua cabeça. Sentiu tudo e nada. Vislumbrou o céu e o inferno. A vida e a morte. Girou-a no ar, beijou seu rosto. As lágrimas descendo e misturando-se às delas. Os braços frágeis em volta de si, o calor emanando do corpo dela.

"Eu não podia sem você", murmurou. "Eu desisti", Harry disse, afastando-a e olhando em seus olhos castanhos.

"Você fez algo que eu nunca esperava que fosse fazer por alguém, Harry", ela disse com a voz fraca. "Você soube a hora de parar de lutar, você conseguiu equilibrar razão e emoção, você emocionou a todos", continuou, segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos, ambos caindo de joelhos no chão. "Estou orgulhosa de você."

"Você é _tudo_ para mim, Hermione", ele murmurou. "Sempre estará aqui", e apontou para seu coração. "Eu não queria que fosse tarde demais", seus olhos se fecharam, cansados.

"Nosso amor", Hermione sussurrou, ambos assistidos por todos os bruxos na Grã-Bretanha. "Permaneceu fiel a si mesmo, do início ao fim", disse beijando a testa dele.

Harry a envolveu nos braços antes de serem cercados por suas famílias.

* * *

**N¹:** _Lutando por você_.

* * *

**N/T: **a Lari que é a coisa mais fofa do mundo e tentou me enviar a fic 873487 vezes. UHSIHSIUHSIUHSHU. Bem, coisinha insana. Não tentem entender XD'


End file.
